


When water meets the court

by mikaelamargaret (orphan_account)



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Crossover, Fluff, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mikaelamargaret
Summary: Kageyama Tobio's cousin is coming for a visit along with some of his friends. The added teens cause some tension in the group and finally it might just be enough to get some couples together.





	1. Welcome to The Court (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first story on the website so any helpful tips anyone has are greatly welcome

It was a hot day the kind that makes your clothes stick to your body and your hair stick to your face. It was the kind of day where everyone was inside where it was air-conditioned. Everyone except the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Team. They had been practicing for almost an hour in the hot gym and every one of them was miserable. 

Kageyama Tobio was probably the most miserable of them all. His cousin would be coming to visit him with a few of his friends and while Kageyama loved his cousin he often found him a bit odd. His cousin was obsessed with water and it was always weird to Kageyama. Back when they were younger Haruka was fun to be around but something changed him in middle school and he wasn't completely himself again.

Coach Ukai soon dismissed practice and they all went to get changed. Peeling off his sweaty practice clothes he changed into some new ones and stuffed everything in his bag. He began to walk back to his house quickly. Once He got home he took a quick shower and got dressed again. He would have to pick his cousin up from the airport. It was a short bus ride into the city and the airport was only a short walk from there. 

He made sure he had his phone and stepped out of the door. It took twenty minutes in total to get to the airport then it was a ten-minute wait for his cousin. Finally, he could see the raven black hair of his cousin a trait they shared. There looked to be about eight other boys and one girl with him. 

One had olive hair and green eyes and looked to be around Tsukishima's height if not a little bit shorter.

One was short probably around Hinata's height with blonde hair and pink eyes.

The one next to the short blonde was just a bit shorter than Kageyama with blue-black hair and purple eyes.

There was a redhead with equally red eyes and from what Kageyama could see from far away he had sharp teeth.

he was walking with a small boy with silver hair and light blue eyes and a very tall boy with black hair and teal eyes.

Behind them walked a red-headed girl who looked very similar to the boy with the sharp teeth.

The boy next to her had his arm wrapped around her shoulders he had orange hair and orange eyes to match. 

Next to them was a shorter and had the same orange hair as the tall one.

soon they were standing in front of Kageyama who was 5 cm taller than his cousin. It was funny how much alike they look but it made sense since their mothers were twins. "Hello Tobio," Kageyama's cousin said to him. "Hello Haruka," Kageyama said back to his (as always) stoic cousin. "Hello I'm Tachibana Mokoto This is Hazuki Nagisa Ryugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin, Matsuoka Gou, Nitori Aiichiro, Yamazaki Sosuke, Mikoshiba Seijjuro, and Mikoshiba Momotaro," the olive haired male said pointing to the small blonde, brunette with glasses, shark teeth, redhead, silver hair, tall male, orange hair and short orange hair respectively.

"Well it's nice to meet you come on you I'll show you guys to the hotel you'll be staying at." Kageyama said walking out the airport. They had to ride a bus back to the Miyagi Prefecture where the boys would be staying in a small hotel. once they all got checked in and got settled in their rooms they met back up with Kageyama. 

"So Tobio what are we going to do," Haru asked him. "well my volleyball team is going to the beach tomorrow so you could come with us if you want I assume you have swimsuits," Kageyama asked. The group of boys nodded. After talking, Kageyama went home and the group went back to their rooms. Momo and Seijjuro were sharing a room. Rin and Nitori were sharing a room with Sosuke. Haru and Makoto were sharing a room as were Rei and Nagisa Gou, however, got her own room. They all settled down into a comfortable sleep.


	2. welcome to the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a beach adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took so long please enjoy I'll have the third chapter up sooner.

Haru woke up curled into the side of his boyfriend of three years. He quickly got out of bed and began to get changed. He pulled on his swimsuit and a pair of Khaki cargo short over it. He pulled on a dark blue t-shirt and got on his tennis shoes. Makoto woke up while he was brushing his teeth and got dressed also. He pulled on his everyday swim trunks. They were dark green and a gray t-shirt. They left their room and knocked on Rei and Nagisa's door. Rei opened in and smiled. He had on a pair of purple flannel pajama pants and no shirt. He didn't have is glasses on either. "Oh hello Nagisa's in the bathroom," he said as he put on a purple t-shirt and his glasses. Nagisa came bounding out of the bathroom in a pair of pink swim trunks with little yellow penguins on them and a yellow t-shirt. Rei went into the bathroom to change into his black swim trunks. They all went to Nitori Rin and Sosuke's room. They quickly knocked on the door. Rin opened it closed it and opened it again to reveal three completely dressed boys. Nitori had on light blue swim trunks and a light green t-shirt. "Come on guys let's go get Momo and Seijuro up," Nitori said happily leading them down the hallway. One knock on the door revealed a disheveled Seijuro. He blinked a few times before closing the door only to open it a few seconds later with Momo behind him. Seijuro had on dark orange swim trunks and a black t-shirt. Momo wore neon orange swim trunks and a white t-shirt. " last but not least my sister," Rin said rolling his eyes. Just as they reached Gou's room she came out. She had her hair down and had on a dark red bikini and a black cover-up. "Come on or we'll be late," she scolded the boys. They quickly made it to the beach to see Kageyama just arriving with some other people. Behind Kageyama stood the tallest human Haru had ever met. "H-how tall are you," Nitori asked the tall blond with glasses. "188 cm," He said smirking. That was taller than Sosuke. After some quick introductions, they set up a spot on the beach. Nagisa and Momo were excitedly talking to Noya and Hinata two more equally small boys. Nitori sat close to Sosuke and Rin and didn't make too much conversation. "Hey how about we play beach volleyball?" Hinata asked excitedly. "Sure," Makoto said and they group of boys began migrating towards the volleyball net. Already it was easy to see who was getting along with who. Makoto Sugawara and Daichi had hit it off nicely. Tanaka and Nishinoya had both asked Gou out before being quickly shut down by Rin and Seijuro. She got along nicely with Kiyoko and Yachi. Sosuke had made nice conversation with Yamaguchi and as odd as it seemed the two got along great. They finally got to the volleyball net only to see that there was already a group of guys there. "KENMA!" Hinata shouted to a boy with shoulder length black to blonde hair. "Oh hello Shoyou," Kenma said stopping the previous Game. On One team There was a guy who looked a lot like an owl. The pudding-headed boy a boy with very messy bed head a boy who looked like he had been here for a long time and just wanted to go home. A tall boy with silver hair like Nitori and a short boy who had the same expression of not wanting to be anywhere but where he was as the other boy did. The other team was made up of a Pink-haired boy a boy with odd eyebrows a boy who had a pretty threatening look on his face a boy with a pout on his face. The other two a boy with blonde hair that was shaved at the sides and a boy with an exasperated expression. "Oh, Guys this Is Kuroo," Hinata said pointing to the Boy with the bed head. "Bokuto," he pointed to the boy with the owl-like features. "Akaashi," he said pointing to the exasperated boy with dark hair. After introducing them to the rest of the guys they split everyone up into teams. Haru and Makoto were on a team with Kageyama Hinata Daichi and Suga. The first team they were to go up against was Tsukiashima Yamaguchi Kuroo Bokuto Kenma and Akaashi. Haru didn't really know what he was doing but they had already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was mostly bad introductions I hope you still liked it, though.


	3. More to it than water or the court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the boys sit down and talk.

It had been a fun couple of day for the boys; they had had a lot of fun together and their time was coming to an end. They sat on the beach piled around a fire. It was later into the night and they had blankets and were having a good laugh. "We had a lot of fun with you guys today," Makoto said to the group of volleyball players. They smiled and agreed with nods of affirmation. 

"Hey do you guys want some music," Yamaguchi said quietly as if he was afraid his idea would be shot down. Everyone nodded with Hinata and Nagisa adding yells of excitement. Yamaguchi left for a moment before bringing back an acoustic guitar and sitting down. "We didn't know you played guitar Yamaguchi," Suga said affectionately to the shy boy. "I've been playing since I was seven," he said to the silver haired teen. 

Yamaguchi looked to Tsukkishima asking a silent question and the Megane nodded. Yamaguchi began strumming the guitar to a tune Hinata was familiar with. He a Tsukkishima sang a beautiful version of Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade. People who knew the song sang along and when it was over the two tall boys received praise from the large group of teens. 

"You two sing beautifully together," Commented Rei making Yamaguchi blush and tsukkishima click his tongue and look away. They sang a little more before everyone laid back to look at the stars. It was a wonderful time together and they were all so glad to have met. 

It was a beautiful night and the stars smiled upon the group of boys who dreamed they would be young forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT AND TOOK SO LONG. I SAW A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKED THIS AND I FIGURED I WOULD WRIGHT A NEW CHAPTER THIS IS THE LAST THOUGH FORGIVE ME I WILL HAVE BETTER STORIES OUT SOON.


	4. Please Read!

Hi!

So I know it had been quite a while since I last updated this story and I'm really sorry about that!

I wrote this so long ago that after going back and reading it I've decided to edit it so it's a lot easier to read. 

I will be Editing the first two chapters in the next week or two and then I will try to update this more often. 

I also have another Haikyuu fanfiction that I'm working on so check that out if you'd like!!

And thank you to all of the wonderful people who read this I really Appreciate it!

-Mikaela


End file.
